


You Okay?

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idk it’s really just a few paragraphs of fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doyoung reassures Taeyong





	You Okay?

Doyoung knocked on Taeyong’s door and waited for an answer. Taeyong has been in there for hours already. 

“You okay?” He asked loudly, trying to talk through the door. 

The room remained silent. 

Doyoung turned the doorknob and stepped in. He was met with Taeyong slumped over his desk, annoyance written on his face. The lights were on their lowest setting, washing dark shadows across him, enhancing the tiredness already prominent on his face.

“Why is it always so dark in here?” Doyoung smiled, more to lighten up the mood than to joke.

Taeyong exhaled in acknowledgment, but didn’t budge.

"Yongie?" Doyoung wrapped his arms around Taeyong's shoulders, brushing his nose against his collarbone. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Taeyong finally replied, resting his forehead against his palms, elbows on his desk. His notebook was spread out in front of him, empty save for a few messy scribbles and a big X over them. 

"C'mon Yong, you can talk to me. Are you sure you're alright?" 

Technically this was a question, but he already knew the answer. Taeyong had been acting pretty down lately, since a few days ago. Yesterday he didn’t even say goodnight to his members. Taeyong _always _wished them goodnight, no matter how tired he was and how busy they’d been that day.__

__Taeyong sighed harshly. "I..."_ _

__Doyoung nodded encouragingly. "Yeah?"_ _

__"I was looking at one of our videos, and... it's just... why... why do people hate me so much?" Taeyong whispered, letting his head fall on the table with a loud boom. He covered his head with his arms._ _

__Doyoung pulled Taeyong closer to him, nestling his head in the crook of Taeyong's shoulder. "No, baby, don't think that way. There'll always be bad people in the world, but there's more good than bad. For every person that hates you there's a million more that love you, okay?"_ _

__"But... what if they're right?" Taeyong mumbled, shrinking into himself. "I've made so many fucking mistakes-"_ _

__"Those weren't your fault-"_ _

__"I'm useless, the group would be better off without me-"_ _

__"No, Taeyong, really-"_ _

__"I'm not good enough to be an idol, I can't even-"_ _

__Doyoung squeezed his arm. "Taeyong, stop it." He said roughly._ _

__He blinked._ _

__"Look at me."_ _

__Taeyong turned his head to face Doyoung. "You're a perfect idol." He said, gentler. "Your one of our best rappers and dancers, our leader-" he leaned down to kiss Taeyong's nose- "Visual-" _kiss- "mom-" _kiss- "mine-" _kiss- "and most importantly-" _kiss- "you're Taeyong. NCT wouldn't be the same without you."_____ _

______"But..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Shut up. Taeyong, I love you. Fans love you. It doesn't matter if you've made mistakes. You learned from them. You're one of the best people I know. So stop it."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Taeyong sighed, a little smile playing on his lips. "Thanks Doyoung."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You've been too stressed." Doyoung murmured, brushing his lips against the shell of Taeyong's ear. "You work too hard. You need a break."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I can't." Taeyong exhaled, pushing back a strand of Doyoung's hair that had fallen into his eyes. "We've got a comeback soon, remember?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Doyoung remembered all to well, groaning at the thought of the choreography that he still hasn't learned. "Don't remind me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It'll be fine. It always is."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm supposed to be comforting you, idiot. Why are you reassuring me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Taeyong laughed. He pulled the collar of Doyoung's shirt, making him lean in for a kiss, a real one this time. "I love you," he mumbled against Doyoung's warm lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Love you too.” He smiled against his lips. “Now turn on the lights or else you’ll go blind.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“But now it’s romantic.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You were just trying to brood, I know you by now.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Taeyong giggled. “That too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh this is the first fic I’ve ever posted and I really hope you like it. Comment your thoughts I’d appreciate that a lot. <3


End file.
